


Grilled Cheese Sandwich

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Blair and the green cheese just a bit of silliness.





	Grilled Cheese Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this was written, but have guessed 2005.
> 
> For Jayne.

The sky was blue, the cheese was green, and Blair was wishing he’d thrown it out sooner. Of course, the fact that Jim hadn’t noticed the mouldy lump in the refrigerator was somewhat worrying too.

“Hey Jim, your feeling okay?” asked Blair

“Sure. Why?” came the reply.

“Well, the cheese is green, and you haven’t thrown it out, so I was just wondering if everything is okay. I mean, you usually notice these things long before me.”

“The cheese is meant to be green, Sandburg.”

“What?”

“I said, the cheese is meant to be green.” Jim replied.

“Green cheese? You mean, it isn’t mouldy?” Blair was thoroughly confused, and took another peek at the cheese.

“Of course it’s not mouldy,” Jim said, in exasperation, “it’s a new kind of cheese that I picked up at that fancy place you like to shop at.”

“So, what’s in it? I mean, cheese isn’t supposed to be green! It’s unnatural!”

“It’s perfectly natural. It’s got garlic, chives and spring onions in it, and has some added spinach juice that gives it the green look.”

“Oh.” Blair looked at the cheese and realised it didn’t look mouldy after all, just very green.

He then continued to make Jim and himself some grilled cheese sandwiches. Using the green cheese, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the cheese up, but I hope it sounds plausible! :)


End file.
